U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,247 discloses a generic table unit for vehicle seats with one table element having an assignable table function and with another table element having at least one other table function. The two table elements can be rotated relative to one another around a first swivelling axis by at least one articulation and can be fixed in definable positions. The two table elements can be rotated around another swivelling axis by at least one other articulation and can be fixed in definable positions. The known table unit can be stowed in the armrest of an aircraft passenger seat and can be removed from there. For stowing the table unit in the seat armrest, the two table units can be folded up onto one another in a space-saving manner around a common swivelling axis. In the extended state of use of the table unit, the two table elements can form one table and a function plane in the unfolded position. Furthermore, the two table elements which can be swivelled relative to one another are held on a folding-down swivelling arm on the seatback. The two table elements can be swivelled jointly around an essentially vertically extending swivelling axis of this arm, in order to swivel the entire table unit, whether in the unfolded or folded-up state, by the seat user towards or away from him. An inclined position and moreover swivelling motion from the horizontal initial position of one of the two table elements are not possible. This inability limits possible uses of the known table unit.
DE 197 05 754 A1 discloses a table unit and relates to a folding table for a seat in a vehicle for passenger conveyance. A display screen is integrated into the top of the folding table for implementing a table function. The display extends only over part of the table surface. The remaining part of the table surface can be used as a working surface. The table top has two table elements or parts which are made to be foldable towards one another around a common axis with the pertinent articulations. One part is used to accommodate the screen. The other part is used as a working surface. The part of the table top which accommodates the screen can be tilted into several rest positions relative to the part of the table top which is used as the working surface to allow the viewer a suitable angle for viewing the screen. When not in use, the table top can be lowered into a console which is used as the holding device for the table top. The console is formed in the known approach from the armrest of the seat itself. In spite of this additional adjustment possibility, the adjustment potential is limited as before. With this known table unit accordingly, different table functions can be implemented only within a limited framework.